


Bad Cop, Worse Cop

by DizzyDrea



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: BAMF!Colby, Gen, Interrogation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thought Colby was a sweet Idaho farmboy. Everyone would be wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Cop, Worse Cop

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [numb3rs100](http://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/) Prompt #73- Bullet
> 
> This was originally written for the ladies of chat. We had a conversation about why everyone thinks Colby is so sweet, and why we always write him getting whumped on. It's because a) he's cute, and b) he's even cuter when he's wet and/or injured. /shrugs/ At any rate, the request was for BAMF!Colby. This is BAMF!Colby. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Numb3rs belongs to The Barry Schindel Company, Scott Free Productions, CBS Television Studios and a lot of other people who aren't me. I'm doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~

"Listen to me very carefully," Colby said, low and dangerous as he pressed their perp into the interrogation room wall, his forearm cutting off the man's air supply. "You're going to give us what we want or I’m going to put a bullet between your legs. You always wanted to sing soprano, right?"

"Wait, I thought you were supposed to be the good cop?" the perp sputtered, glancing behind Colby to where David stood passively, letting Colby take the lead.

"No, this is bad cop, worse cop, so choose very carefully," Colby said. "He may just punch you. I will shoot you. That's a promise."

"I'd listen to him if I were you," David said. "He's not as much of an Idaho farmboy as you think."

The perp looked back and forth between the two men for a moment before visibly wilting. "Okay, okay. I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

"That's better," Colby said, backing off and patting the man on the head. He grabbed him by the shirt and roughly shoved him into a chair, planting himself behind him with his arms crossed. "Although, if I don't like what I hear, I might just shoot you anyway."

~Finis


End file.
